5 de Mayo: Batalla de Puebla
by Lineve
Summary: María, la representación humana de México, no podía evitar querer intentar que su pueblo no se llenase nuevamente de sangre cuando hace poco lo había hecho gracias a su guerra con Estados Unidos, pero algunas cosas son inevitables una vez que están comenzadas, y entre ellas esta: La guerra. (Asco de resumen, lo sé xD) No es FranMex e.é


México es tan poco refinada, sin organización o siquiera disciplina, pero…¡¿Por qué la batalla se está librando así?!

—-

— ¡Hermana!, ¡¿A dónde vas?!...¡Hermana!

Eso era lo que creyó escuchar una joven de piel morena clara antes de que tomara las riendas de su caballo entre blanco y plata y le echara a andar golpeando con fuerza sus costados, pero las ignoro totalmente y se apresuró a atravesar el portón de su ascienda, dejando que su largo cabello azabache se ondulara con el viento.

No iba a dejar que lo que tanto trabajo le había costado volver hacer se derrumbara tan fácilmente por capricho de alguien, iban lentos, sí, pero seguros.

Quizás no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo, pues todo ya era inevitable, pero quería evitar algunas cosas para su pueblo de ser posible.

Y en la guerra nada era evitable.

Ella había visto ya muchas guerras y sabía lo devastadoras que podían ser, no dejaría que su país oliera a sangre sin intentar evitarlo por lo menos una vez.

Avanzo veloz por un sendero, no dejo de correr hasta que sintió muy cansado al caballo y le dejo descansar, después de dejarle descansar, lo volvió a presionar hasta que se volvió a cansar, así pararon dos veces más, hasta que al fin logro ver el comienzo de lo que al parecer era un pueblito, apretó aún más el paso mientras se adentraba al pueblo, esquivaba perfectamente a las personas mascullando algunos "perdón" de por medio. Después de un tiempo andar así, levanto la mirada y se encontró con el azul puro. Ya había llegado al puerto. Se desmonto rápidamente de su caballo y agarrando las riendas, lo amarro de un poste donde habían personas que le dijeron que lo cuidarían a cambio de "5 pesos, con agua y comida", le dio unas palmaditas en el hocico.

—Buen trabajo, _Milt_ —Dijo en su lengua, y realmente había hecho un buen trabajo, puesto que le había llevado de Orizaba al Puerto en un día, después le compensaría como era adecuado.

Levanto la mirada para ver nuevamente el puerto, una gran flota, con una bandera tricolor, azul, blanco y rojo, ese era el orden de los colores de aquella bandera.

La joven frunció el ceño mientras se encaminaba a esta, cuando estaba a una distancia considerable de detuvo, agarro aire para llenar sus pulmones y se hizo para atrás.

— ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde, sé que estás ahí! —Fue el potente sonido que salió de la boca de la morena.

Espero un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…nada, ni un sonido se escuchaba en el barco.

Un suspiro salió de su boca y bajo los hombros dándose la vuelta, era obvio que no saldría, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Apenas había dado un paso y escucho varios "crack" provenientes del sonido al pisar madera, y seguido de eso se escuchó un sonido familia. El sonido de que un arma había quitado el seguro y estaba lista para disparar. Aunque sería demasiado bueno el que hubiera escuchado solo uno. Se detuvo.

— _Mon amour_ , si me extrañaba, ya no lo haga más— Fue el molesto sonido que escucho después. —Ah, y le recomiendo que levante las manos y se dé la vuelta~

La joven chaqueó la lengua, eso era muy cobarde eso, pero dudaba que le importara eso al dueño de aquella voz que a pesar de no haber escuchado mucho aquella voz, le parecía muy molesta, levanto las manos y se dio la vuelta.

— Valiente como siempre — dijo la joven dándose la vuelta con las manos en alto. Había un hombre de melena rubia, con un intento de barba y de ojos violetas en el barco, junto con una fila de soldados con uniforme francés que le apuntaban con sus armas—, Francis.

El aludido solo sonrió.

— Me hiere su sarcasmo, _Mlle_ María — dijo mientras le miraba sacando su pañuelo rosa para "limpiarse" las lágrimas — pero no tanto como usted quisiera.

María abrió la boca para contestar, pero sé detuvo al ver que cinco personas con uniforme francés, probablemente soldados, bajaban del barco con cuerdas.

— A continuación le harán subir mis _militaires_ , le recomiendo que no ponga resistencia, puesto que a pesar de que somos caballeros, sé nos podría ir la mano, Mlle. — Dijo con una sonrisa Francis.

María no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer por los franceses ante la obvia advertencia de Francis y, sin dejar maldecir entre dientes en ningún momento, dejo que pasarán sus manos para atrás y le amarraran con las cuerdas. Con cuidado de respetar su espacio personal, porque al parecer Francis les había advertido acerca de lo que sucedía si rompían su estado personal, recuerdos de su primera intervención en México lo más seguro, le subieron al barco.

— Bien, ahora, llévenla a mi cabaret. —dijo como si nada

— ¡Epa!, ¡Alto ahí! —Dijo de repente mientras empezaba a patalear — ¡Están locos si creen que estaré a solas con este pervertido!

— El que me llame un "pervertido" es todo un placer, Mlle, pero ahora no puedo demostrar que me merezco limpiamente ese título, por esta ocasión vengo a hablar de...representación a representación, así que creo que sabes porque quiero hablar a solas con usted.

—...Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente de que sepan quién soy — dijo María chasqueando la lengua, era obvio que no aceptaría tan fácilmente. Francis suspiro.

— Te prometo que no te haré nada malo...además si lo hago, tu hermano no dudaría en matarme

— Me mataría a mi primero, en cualquier caso — masculló al recordar como lo había ignorado olímpicamente antes de salir directo hacia acá. María suspiro — De acuerdo. — Accedió finalmente — ¡Pero cualquier paso en falso y te mato!

— Gracias por su oportunidad, Mlle~ — dijo Francis haciéndole señas a sus soldados para que la adentraran al barco, después de un par de puertas, finalmente entraron a una.

María volteó los ojos.

Sé notaba que era la habitación de alguien importante, y aún más sé notaba que era del propio Francis. Había cojines de colores muy vivos que tenían apariencia suave y esponjosa, que con tan solo verlas te entraban ganas de aventarte directamente hacia ellas. Había un tipo tocador con espejo y que sobre este tenía algunas hojas que parecían cartas y un bote de tinta, con una pluma. También había una rosa.

La dejaron en medio cabaret y sé dieron la vuelta para irse y salieron por la puerta, justo después entro Francis y cerró la puerta. María le siguió con la mirada y vio que sé acerco a algo que parecía una alacena pequeña, cosa que no noto en su rápido vistazo a la habitación, pues observo unos largos segundos los cojines, y saco de ella una botella de vino, la movió ligeramente a la dirección de María pero está negó con la cabeza, saco una copa y un saca-corcho.

— Oh, es verdad, está amarrada — dijo recordando Francis y dejo estas cosas en el tocador para acercarse a María —. Date la vuelta — le ordeno, María se hubiera negado a no ser de que le estaba raspando la cuerda, sintió como las manos ágiles de Francis, sin mucho esfuerzo, le sacaba aquella cuerda molesta — Lamento la brusquedad de mis hombres.

— No importa ya — dijo María mientras se sobaba sus muñecas ligeramente rojas. Francis asintió en comprensión y se dirigió al tocador nuevamente, destapando el vino y sirviéndose en la copa

— Y bien — comenzó Francis después de unos minutos de silencio — ¿Que le hizo darme la oportunidad para conversar con usted, Mlle México? Creí que le tendría que arrastrar hasta acá.

— ¿Te decepcione?, ¡ja!, lo siento realmente — dijo con sarcasmo — Y pos, "a mal paso darle prisa" ¿No?, está platica es inevitable y prefiero tenerla cuanto antes, hay que tener fijas las cosas, Francia.

—Me alegro que comprendas eso, puesto que estas en lo correcto, esta platica es inevitable — Dijo paseándose por la habitación hasta que se topó con una silla— ¿Qué modales los míos?, por favor siéntate. — jalo la silla y la dejo enfrente de María, que no se quiso sentar, pero pensó que podría ser grosero de su parte no hacerlo y lo hizo. Aun recordaba algunas de las etiquetas que le había dado España.

—Ahh, eres tan bella y delicada, Mlle México — Soltó de la nada Francia, como un suspiro de anhelo— , aunque por ser delicada no significa que seas débil, como la mayoría deseara que así fuera…Si pudiera compararte con algo, sería…sería con esta flor — dijo después de mirar brevemente a sus lados.

Francia agarro la rosa que estaba en el tocador y lo observo girando su tallo para mirarla de todos los ángulos.

— Esta rosa, por ser bella y delicada, porque sabemos que puede romperse con tocarla con demasiada fuerza, no significa que no tenga espinas, y que estas siempre le protejan de los demás…Aunque en algunas ocasiones estas espinas no son suficientes y necesitan a un…a un jardinero, él podría hacerle ver más hermosa con sus cuidados y le protegería de cualquier peligro, así no tendría por qué usar sus espinas, él-

— ¿Cuántas veces practicaste eso frente al espejo, Francia?, Deja de ir en círculos y ve al grano — gruño México molesta por tanto rodeo que le estaba haciendo Francia — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Lo que quiero? — Cuestiono Francia mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía ambas manos en las recargaderas de la silla —Lo que quiero es bienestar para usted, señorita México, eso es lo que más deseo y anhelo. Déjame ser tu jardinero.

— ¿Y cómo planeas lograr eso, Francia? — cuestiono México mientras fruncía el ceño cruzando sus brazos, no le importaba saber porque "quería" su bienestar y toda esa hipocresía de que quería "lo mejor para ella" puesto que no era la primera vez que le decía eso, y ya sabía que quería detrás de esa fachada de "querer ayudar":

Quería reconocimiento y extensión de su dominio, y ambos lo sabían. *

— Solo lo diré en una palabra, Mlle México.

— Pues bien, te escucho.

— _Empire_

— ...

— ...

— ¡Jajajaja! - soltó una sonora carcajada México —. Ya, dejemos las bromas y hablemos enserio, pastelero — dijo México limpiándose unas lágrimas por la risa, pero sé detuvo al ver el rostro serio del francés — Espera...no me digas que hablas enserio...

—Pues así es, Mlle México, quiero volverle un país fuerte y estable por medio de un imperio.

— Y ahí está la trampa, ¡Tu solo quieres tener poder en este continente!

— Mlle, mis intenciones no son malas...

— Pues fíjate que yo creo que sí lo son — México sé puso de pie —, yo soy una república, ¡República!, ya intente eso del imperio y no me gusto nadita, por eso soy república, ¡No dejaré que metas tus narices en _mi_ gobierno — gruño México Francia suspiro.

— México, no debería de hacer las cosas tan difíciles...tengo órdenes estrictas de convertir a México en un imperio...

— Me vale gorro y me suda lo que te hayan ordenado, esta es mi casa, no la tuya, no puedes venir y deshacer las cosas a tu antojo solo porque sé te dio la gana. Por las buenas no conseguirás nada.

—... ¿Opinarías lo mismo si supieras que me dieron permiso para invadir México sí sé negaba a convertirse en imperio?

México sé sobresalto y Francia sonrió para sus adentros, ya la tenía.

— ¿Que opina de esto, _Marie_?, ¿Quiere ver a su país bañado de sangre?, ¿ver a su pueblo al borde de la desesperación?, ¿Quiere ver más...muertes?, porque en su país hace no mucho sucedió, con el problema con…ya sabes quién, y si no mal recuerdo, así ha sido siempre, me parece que sus hermosos ojos ya han visto demasiado el color carmesí de la sangre, ¿No cree?, ¿Es que acaso...quiere ver más ese color?

México apretó los puños, no quería, claro que no quería, además, su país aún estaba débil por lo de...trago pesado mientras apretaba aun los puños, por lo de Texas y ella estaba débil por la traición de Estados Unidos, ¿Su pueblo aguantaría otra guerra?...o para comenzar...¿Aceptaría pelear otra?, su pueblo no estaba en condiciones de pelear, y ella estaba débil...ni podrían hacerle frente a una invasión, y viéndolo desde ese punto de vista...¿Valdría la pena siquiera intentar poner resistencia?, quizás lo mejor era dejarse y- **

 _"El país está débil, es cierto, pero por más que este débil, los mexicanos nunca dejaremos de luchar por ella, porque amamos a nuestra Patria lucharemos por ella hasta la muerte, sin importar como estemos"_

Esas palabras resonaron rápidamente en su mente y le hicieron abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

— ¿María?

¿Tan pronto sé estaba dando por vencida?, ¡Ni siquiera lo había intentado aún!, tenía que mantenerse, ella era hija el Gran Imperio Español, el cual fue una gran potencia militar en su tiempo gracias a su magnífica flota, inclusive le dio batallas a Inglaterra...

— ¿María?, ¿No te sientes bien?

No tenía por qué dudar. Todo lo que tenía que ser era...

— Francia — llamo suavemente México.

— ¿O-oui?

Era confiar en su pueblo.

— Espero que estés preparado.

Ganarían, o eso esperaba ella.

— ¿Disculpa?

Y si las cosas salían mal...

— Para tratar de invadirme, claro, no te la pienso dejar fácil.

Si salían mal...

—... ¿Estas rechazando la intención de evitar la guerra y aceptar ser un Imperio por las buenas?

Con la frente en alto daría la cara por su pueblo.

— Creo que eso se entendió perfectamente, a menos de que estés dispuesto a irte sin que sea un Imperio.

Y lo protegería, cueste lo que cueste.

Francia le miró por unos breves segundos, como meditando si debería de seguir presionando, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la morena suspiro.

— Pues entonces será mejor que se retire, Mlle México, porque a partir de ahora, somos enemigos.

México salió del cabaret sin despedirse de Francia y bajo rápidamente del barco, se acercó a quienes le estaban cuidando el caballo y después de pagarles, subió al caballo y se encamino al lado contrario del puerto.

— ¡María! — Grito de la nada Francia y México se dio la vuelta en su caballo para verle — Por favor, tenga cuidado, no se valla a lastimar intentando cargar una arma.

Todos los soldados de Francia se rieron ante lo que dijo y México hizo una mueca. De nuevo jodiendo solo porque era mujer.

—Nos vemos en el campo de batalla, Francia. — Dijo y sin más, se dio la vuelta y después de que una nube de polvo los cubriera gracias a un "¡Iha!" por parte de la mexicana solo se veía siendo un punto.

México no presiono más a su caballo, solo quería alejarse de ahí, salió un poco del pueblo y amarro a su caballo a un árbol, ella se sentó debajo de este y comenzó a meditar acerca de lo que había sucedido en el barco, le había dejado bien en claro que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser un Imperio así como si nada, y eso era bueno, pero tenía que pensar en cómo comenzar a hacer los preparativos para la guerra.

— Pero lo más importante…¿Cómo se lo digo a mi hermano? — cuestiono gimiendo, pues sinceramente le tenía más miedo a su hermano y su posible enojo por dejarle con la palabra en la boca antes de salir que a Francia.

— ¡Hermana! — Un grito le saco de su trance para descubrir a su hermano que se desmontaba de su caballo negro.

— ¡Herma-! —Se cortó al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de él — ¡Eso duele!

— ¡Te mereces eso y más!, ¡¿en qué demonios pensabas al salir corriendo así?! ¡Y justo después de que te dije que lo de Francia!, maldición…

— Bueno pero no te enojes…

— No estaba enojado, estaba preocupado.

María le miró, realmente no estaba enojado, solo estaba preocupado. Le sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Qué lindo eres!, aunque bueno, tampoco puedes estar preocupado, estoy sana y salva ¿a qué no?, además, tenemos que preocuparnos por cosas más importantes.

— ¿Importantes? — Cuestiono su hermano — ¿Qué cosas?

— Bueno, pos…—dudo un poco

— ¡Dilo ya!

— ¡Francia dijo que nos invadiría para convertirnos en Imperio! — soltó rápidamente María

— Entonces si venían con esas intenciones, eh — dijo suspirando su hermano —Bueno, no te preocupes, ya he comenzado con los preparativos, se me hizo raro que viniera otra flota cuando aún estábamos negociando***…Eso ya está cubierto, aunque siendo sinceros no sé cómo nos la arreglaremos contra él…bueno, no te preocupes por eso, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿no? — le cuestiono sonriendo, mientras le extendía la mano para que la tomara.

María sintió mientras tomaba su mano. Todo estaría bien, todo…

Bueno, no todo estaba saliendo como esperaba, estaban perdiendo muchos hombres, pero al menos habían ganado las luchas que se habían dado.

Eso era lo que pensaba Francia mientras estaba en su cabaret, mientras estaba escribiendo, tenía que reportarle a su jefe como iba todo en México, escribió rápidamente, pero con cuidado para asegurarse de que su letra estuviera impecable, y después de haber terminado de escribir, levanto la hoja y leyó en voz alta un párrafo que le había encantado.

— _"Somos tan superiores a los mexicanos en organización, disciplina, raza, moral y refinamiento de sensibilidades, que le ruego anunciarle a Su Majestad Imperial, Napoleón III, que a partir de este momento y al mando de nuestros 6,000 valientes soldados, ya soy dueño de México"_ ****— Leyó saboreando cada letra de lo escrito, satisfecho, lo dejo en su tocador.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, aunque por desgracia no lo era del todo.

Ellos eran superiores a los mexicanos, sí, pero aun no tenía a México bajo su poder.

— Aunque bueno, no creo que tardemos demasiado en conseguirlo — se dijo a sí mismo Francia, no dudaba para nada y no tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo, no había sido vencido desde hace aproximadamente cincuenta años.

"Además de que María y Alejandro están débiles y frágiles, además de que ahora están divididos" Pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.

— Así que aquí estas, Francia — dijo una voz mientras entraba como si nada al cabaret. — ¿Ya has terminado de escribirle al ministro?

— Oui — fue su respuesta mientras agarraba nuevamente la hoja — justo lo acabo de terminar.

— Bien — Dijo el intruso, pero no salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando a Francia, este lo noto.

— ¿Sucede algo, M. Lorencez?

— No realmente, solo quería decirle que en unas horas partiremos.

— De acuerdo, si eso es todo puede retirarse.

Lorencez asintió y salió del campamento.

— _Bon_ , démosle una paliza a México…

— ¡¿Están listos para darle una paliza a Francia?! — cuestionó una voz femenina que levantaba una arma, a lo que le corearon gritos

— ¡Sí!

— Bien, entonces esperemos a que aparezcan esos pasteleros — los soldados rieron al escuchar eso.

María se dio la vuelta y observaba todo y pensaba que pronto se volvería un campo de batalla.

Las cosas de cierta forma se habían tornado a su favor, puesto que España e Inglaterra rompieron la alianza tripartita al descubrir que Francia tenía un interés soterrado. El tener que pelear contra una potencia militar era demasiado, pero el tener que haber peleado con tres potencias militares hubiera sido exagerado. *****

Además de que ayer habían podido detener a un grupo de tropas francesas que se supone tendrían que venirle a ayudar a Francia hoy, cosa que no sucedería.

— Sí que sabes dar ánimos — comento una voz divertida a su espalda. — Me pregunto si es a lo que le llaman "encanto femenino"

— Llámalo "encanto femenino" si quieres, Zaragoza, no está muy lejos de la realidad — le contesto dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Y lo acepta, mi nación sí que tiene carácter, tanto usted como su hermano son dignos de ser México. Es una lástima que él no esté aquí, pero es mejor que este en el Palacio Nacional, los de allá podrían perder la cabeza y hacer cosas si su hermano no está allá.

María le sonrió un poco más y abrió la boca para contestar el cumplido, pero se vio interrumpida.

— ¡Los franceses se ven en el horizonte! — grito un soldado

— Ya llegaron… ¡Luego hablamos, Zaragoza! — dijo mientras se echaba a correr a su posición.

—Bueno, ¡por favor, tenga cuidado y no haga nada peligroso! — le dijo Zaragoza mientras se montaba a su caballo.

— ¡Me cuidaré, pero no prometo no hacer algo peligroso! — le contesto mientras se acomodaba.

Los franceses empezaron a avanzar desde la cercana Hacienda de la Rementería.

— ¿Esta listo el cañón? — cuestiono Zaragoza mientras no dejaba de mirar a los franceses, ante el asentimiento artillero sonrió — ¡Comencemos con esta pelea, señores!

Todos dieron un grito y después de un cañonazo y el sonido de las campanas de la ciudad la batalla inició formalmente.

Entonces los franceses hicieron algo que no comprendieron o más bien, esperaban.

Los franceses venían avanzando de oriente a poniente de la nada, se dividieron en dos.

Un grupo de aproximadamente cuatrocientos hombres, protegida por su artillería, dio un violento viraje a la derecha y se dirigieron a los fuertes. El resto, que llevaba la infantería, se quedó.

— ¿Qué está haciendo, señor? — cuestiono Almonte, un conservador, al ver esto.

— Creíamos que nos harían caso y atacarían a las inmediaciones del ex Convento del Carmen…— Complemento Antonio, también otro conservador.

— Oui, ese era el plan, pero cuando lo pensé bien decidí que era mejor hacer esto, después de todo nuestro ejército es superior y aun tendremos refuerzos del contingente de Márquez, esto es a prueba de tontos.

Ambos mexicanos solo se quedaron en silencio, ya no había algo que pudieran hacer.

Mientras tanto, Zaragoza logro advertir la maniobra y replanteó su plan de batalla.

— ¡A las faldas del cerro, ahora! — grito rápidamente, todos fueron hacia ellas.

— Iré primero, Zaragoza — dijo Juan Nepomuceno, coronel del 6° Batallón de la Guardia Nacional del Estado de Puebla mientras con su caballo se apresuraba a ir al encuentro de los franceses con sus soldados.

— ¡Iré con él! — dijo María mientras corría hacia el campo de batalla y empezaban a pelear, estaba tan distraída que no noto como alguien por atrás se le acercaba.

La batalla estuvo muy caliente, pero el ejército Mexicano no se rindió y rechazo este enfrentamiento.

— ¡Muy bien!, ahora, ¡ustedes avancen entre las rocas a la hondada de Loreto y Guadalupe! — gritó, los franceses les devolvían el fuego desde esa posición.

— ¡Se están perdiendo entre el cerro! — grito un soldado mexicano.

María levanto la vista y rápidamente apunto con su fusil, pero los perdió de vista.

— Maldición — gruño mientras bajaba su fusil para intentar verlos, pero nada, pero entonces aparecieron frente a la fortificación, pero se detuvo el fuego mexicano y empezaron a recibirlos con las bayonetas.

María dejo el fusil y agarro una bayoneta dispuesta a ir a ayudar a su gente, así estuvieron peleando, entre retiradas y vueltas de regreso de las tropas francesas la victoria mexicana se estaba perfilando.

Al perecer los franceses querían un cañón mexicano que era muy importante, María no permitiría que lo tomaran.

Se echó a correr hacia allá, pero se sorprendió al ver la rapidez de los franceses y el artillero también lo hizo, pero en ese momento, el artillero tenía una bala de cañón que no alcanzo a poner.

María entro en pánico mientras intentaba correr más rápido.

Si los franceses se apoderaban de ese cañón, su moral subiría demasiado y la victoria de su pueblo podría perderse.

Pero el artillero hizo algo que le sorprendió a ella, aunque seguramente no más que a los soldados franceses que ya estaban sobre él artillero prácticamente.

El artillero arrojó la bala al soldado francés, que herido mortalmente por el golpe en la cabeza rodó al foso del parapeto. Luego de que este asalto fue rechazado, los franceses retrocedieron algo asustados por la ferocidad del artillero mexicano.

María sonrió, solo faltaba poco para la derrota francesa, se dirigió a Rifleros de San Luis Potosí con intenciones de auxiliarlos, puesto que estaban a punto de ser rodeados, pero algo se lo impidió.

— María — susurro una voz a su oído mientras le daba un beso en esta.

— ¡Waa! — grito María mientras se sobresaltaba y se alejaba de ahí para mirar hacia atrás, pronto su mirada se sorprendió — ¡¿Francia?!

— Oui, Moun Amour — dijo como si nada Francia — soy yo.

— Creí que te habías quedado en tu campamento tomando vino — le gruño María.

— ¿Me cree capaz de tomar mientras mis soldados están peleando? — cuestiono con falsa indignación, pero María solo alzo una ceja. — Bon, quizás si sería capaz, pero realmente estoy aquí, y estoy aquí para pelear contra ti, María.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso, Francia — dijo sonriendo la mexicana —. Debo de vengar el orgullo de Sur y de mi niña por lo de tus ataques Veracruz.

— Entonces dame lo mejor que tienes, Mlle.

— No tenías que decirlo.

Entonces empezó a llover.

Las dos naciones empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y, muy al pesar de María, tenía que reconocer que Francia peleaba extremadamente bien, aunque bueno, no por nada era una potencia.

Ambos poco a poco se iban cansando, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, y con cortadas por aquí y por allá se cansaban aún más.

— Ha, ha — respiraban agitadamente ambas naciones.

— ¿Y-ya te das por vencida? —cuestiono Francia mientras se limpiaba con la muñeca la sangre que tenía en la boca.

— J-ja —se río débilmente María—, sigue intentando, porque aún tengo para más…

María dio un paso hacia él, pero antes de hacer algo, el jefe de Francia apareció en caballo jalando a otro caballo por las riendas.

— ¡Francia, retirada! — fue lo único que dijo antes de aventarle las riendas y se echó a correr en el caballo.

Ambas naciones se miraron.

—... ¡Esto no terminara así! — dijo Francia subiéndose velozmente al caballo y echándolo a correr en él

María suspiro aliviada, todo se puso un poco nubloso, quizás por el cansancio de haber estado peleando, se hizo ligeramente para atrás pero algo le agarro.

— Cabo Palomino — susurró suavemente María al voltear al ver quien le había agarrado, este le sonrió.

— Hizo un buen trabajo, señorita María — dijo este suavemente.

— Tu también…—María se puso correctamente de pie, aunque aun apoyada del cabo Palomino, pero algo le llamo la atención.

— ¿Por qué tienes _eso_?

— ¿Eh? — Cuestionó mirando hacia donde María volteaba hasta que dio con lo que ella miraba — Ahh, eso, lo tome después de que su portador muriera — dijo con una sonrisa el mexicano — Pueden ser una súper potencia, pero al menos su "elite" en combate cuerpo a cuerpo apestan.

Traía un estandarte francés.

— Ja — río suavemente María — quizás tengas razón…

— ¡Señorita María! — grito una voz y cuando voltearon a ver vieron a Zaragoza con el caballo de María.

— Zaragoza, ganamos. — dijo María sonriéndole

Zaragoza asintió.

— ¿Quiere ayudarme a notificar esto?

María le sonrió y asintió se despidió del cabo y se montó a su caballo, el caballo empezó a andar por sí solo, ya sabía a donde iban.

— Aunque el telegrama puede esperar hasta después de que le curemos — dijo el hombre — si tiene siquiera un rasguño, su hermano me mata.

María solo se río.

— ¡Y tienes que poner que todos dieron lo mejor de sí!, así que será mejor que nos tengan unos frijoles preparados pa' cuando regresemos. — Dijo María mientras estaba sentada en un cuartel con algunas heridas ya tratadas, Zaragoza solo se río.

— Tanto entusiasmo es imposible de poner en un telegrama, Mi Señora, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por capturarla todo. — dijo mientras terminaba de enviar el telegrama.

— ¿Y cómo quedó? — cuestiono María.

— Humm, mejor lo lee cuando este con su hermano

— ¡Pero quiero saber!

— En otra ocasión — dijo sonriendo Zaragoza mientras salía del cuartel.

— ¡Que cruel eres!

— No lo soy…

— Sí lo eres

Y así siguieron, mientras que en el Palacio Nacional se llenaban de júbilo al leer lo que Zaragoza les había enviado.

" _Las armas del Supremo Gobierno se han cubierto de gloria: el enemigo ha hecho esfuerzos supremos por apoderarse del Cerro de Guadalupe, que atacó por el oriente de izquierda y derecha durante tres horas: fue rechazado tres veces en completa dispersión y en estos momentos está formado en batalla, fuerte de más de 4,000 hombres, frente al cerro de Guadalupe, fuera de tiro. No lo bato, como desearía, porque el Gobierno sabe (que) no tengo para ello fuerza bastante. Calculo la pérdida del enemigo, que llegó hasta los fosos de Guadalupe en su ataque, en 600 o 700 entre muertos y heridos; 400 habremos tenido nosotros. Sírvase vd. dar cuenta de este parte al C. Presidente._

— _I. Zaragoza"_

¡Lo termine! (inserte canción de "Ganador" (?)

Llevo tres días haciendo esto, ¿pueden creerlo? ; -;

Aunque bueno, son nada más y nada menos que 15 hojas en Word, creo que me exprimí un poco el cerebro por querer usar cuanta más historia de la batalla fuera posible.

Solo lamento algo…

No haberlo subido el 5 de mayo Dx

En ese día estaba hasta cuando María estaba en el cabaret de Francia UwU

¡Pero no importa ya!

¡Ahora la traducción de algunas palabras (las que puse en cursiva)!

Milt= Flecha (Náhuatl)

Mlle= Señorita (Francés)

Oui= Sí (Francés)

Militaires = Soldados (Francés)

Mon amour= Amor mío (Francés)

Empire= (¿Enserio tengo que traducir esto?) Imperio (Francés)

Si me salte uno, díganme para decirlo ^^

¡Ahora las notas históricas!

*= En aquel tiempo, Francia tenía como meta expandirse, así que intento de nuevo con México, y "de nuevo" porque antes ya había tenido una intercepción aquí en México

**= Aquí México dudo acerca de si debía o no aceptar por las buenas porque en aquel entonces el país estaba dividido, entre los que querían que el país siguiera siendo república y los que querían que fueran un Imperio, así que pueblo lo pensó mucho entre estar entre ellos o aquellos, pensé que sería bueno hacer mención de esto y por eso México tuvo una batalla mental sobre si dejar que Francia hiciera el Imperio o dar lucha.

***=Pues es verdad, Francia mando otra flota cuando aún estaban las negaciones con los países, esta flota llego el 5 de marzo

****= Realmente esa carta la hicieron, así como puse que Francia escribió, si fue escrita, solo que realmente le escribió Lorencez.

*****= España e Inglaterra rompieron la alianza que tenían con Francia cuando se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Bueno, creo que son todas, de todos modos, si tienen duda acerca de esto siéntanse libres de preguntar ^^

¿Amenazas, tomatazos, pastelazos, correcciones?, ¡déjalos en los comentarios!

PD: Si no hay review's, olvídense de mis Méxicos! D:

Okno, pero si dejen uno, no sean gachos (?)


End file.
